dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolette Belleme
Lottie is the supposedly odd child of a humanist commander Appearance Lottie has a slender build and stands at a height below average. She sports brownish-gold hair that drapes around her back and shoulders, reaching about mid back. furthermore there is a bit of a curl to the bottom. She also has a pair of dark golden-brown eyes that seem to shine no matter what she’s doing. She has rather pale-pinkish skin, but the most remarkable thing is her nails. They are longer then one would expect, always seem to be perfectly manicured, and colored a pretty dark goldish-bronze color. Personality Lottie is a silent, watchful girl who likes being looked over. Her stubbornness is legendary, but so is her compassion for those she feel deserve it. Of course if she doesn't think you deserve it, she doesn't mind sitting back to watch you die screaming. In general she's considered kind, shy, and unassuming and she likes it like that. But when you rile the girl, she lets you know it. She doesn't mind biting back if someone feels the need to push her merely because she's younger and she's quiet. She doesn't like being disrespected and she doesn't like to be ignored or laughed at when she actually steps from her shadow. She knows she's not an idiot and when people treat her as such she gets irritated. At times, Lottie can be manipulative, having no qualms in getting people to do what she wants if she feels it is the only way to protect herself in situations she knows she would otherwise be unprepared for. She doesn't mind being manipulative in most situations actually, finding it the fastest way to get people to do what she feels needs done. Most of all, Lottie is characterized by her love for reading and drawing, many times easily picked out in a room because she is the one sitting in the corner, silently devouring whatever book is in her hands or sketching and forgetting about everything going on around her. History Once upon a time a little girl was born to a retired soldier and a fierce woman and she was christened Lolita, Lottie for short. Lottie was a relatively normal child, happy with her family and not to special, though stubbornness was shown early on. Otherwise little Lottie was nothing special and everyone was happy with that. As the little girl grew, she had no idea what was going on outside the walls and fence of her small home. She was happy, healthy, and loved... that was all that mattered to the small child. As long as she had her stories and her songs she was perfectly content, only one night mommy didn't come in and sing her song and her daddy didn't come comfort her... And then suddenly someone else was picking the small three year old girl up and she didn't understand what was going on. For a child who'd never dealt with people without one parent or the other close by, this was a completely foreign experience that terrified the small child, who closed herself up in her own little world to offset the truth of things that she did not want to admit. The strange man and woman who had taken on this child - a childless couple who was entering Zurich who had always wanted one - called in doctors to try and understand the small child - knowing from others that the little girl could in fact talk as she'd been a rather talkative little thing before - but nothing seemed to help. They did get the child's name - from one of the old patrons of the library - and soon learned that when the child would respond, it was only ever to the nickname "Lottie". Of course this name would not work for the child of a man who would one day be commander of the Humanist army, and so his wife fretted for many nights until she found a name that would not be ridiculed by those in Zurich. They dubbed the small child Nicolette Belleme and called the small child their own. As those who knew the truth died in battle or simply forgot the truth altogether, people never questioned the claim the couple had on the mute toddler that was growing into a seemingly silent child. As the years past, the couple gave up on making the child speak, finally admitting that perhaps the child's vocal chords truly had been somehow damaged and she just could not speak. At this conclusion, the man decided to teach his daughter how to talk with her hands like the soldiers learned to do. She quickly picked that up, but grew bored with the simple signs of soldiers and went searching for more in depth reading material. Soon she had a hand gesture for everything, but she only taught her friends how to read them - friends such as the cook, the maid, the butler - leaving her mother with only the simple bored staring and nods of acceptance. Soon Mrs. Belleme grew angered by this and decided her daughter would learn to read and write - not knowing said child had already taken the initiative to learn to read long ago - and sat her down for lessons every day for the next year. It was a slow, grueling process and at one point the woman was heard by Lottie herself, raging at the slowness of the child. The words that revealed a truth the child had inwardly known, was ones the elder woman herself let fall from her lips, ones the little girl would never forget and only made the child desire to act more bland and dull. "Finally" Lottie had "successfully" learned to read and write in her mother's eyes, something that merely showed the child could write out simple commands on a small pad of paper expensively salvaged from traders. Behind the woman's back the - now - young preteen could write and read better then the woman who'd taught her, but to the public the child was nothing but a dull, mute thing to be pitied. This was true everywhere but the library... in the library, when it was finally empty of people, the child would reveal to one blind man that she could talk. The first time it was quite by accident, she had been thoughtlessly singing an old forgotten song and he'd caught her. When he hadn't outed her to all of Zurich - and most importantly, her lying "parents" - she'd decided that he must not be a liar, which meant she would talk to him... plus he was blind so how else would they ever communicate she supposed. The only other people who heard her voice regularly were... the anomalies, or rather the inhabitant of the Zoo. At night the acoustics in the large building that housed the actual zoo occupants would echo back and she could hear herself singing, something she'd learned after one occupant had let loose with a scream that had echoed eerily and she'd come that very night to try it out herself. For years she would secrete herself away in the dark area and let her voice bounce eerily off the walls in the only show of rebellion the girl knew. Only one Forsaken ever figured out it was her, the very Forsaken who befriended the odd, silent child and one of the few people who understand the girl with just a look. Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Describe your OCs fighting style. You can also put any special skills here, however they all need to be explained in the History. Name of Ability Locked Describe your abilities via your level of taint. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics (Cannot stress this enough, this is not a smash em up RP, this is a survival RP, you are the weakest link, if you invest in fighting too much you will not live very long.) Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Character Development